Red Clouds of Winter
by Spotty1006
Summary: sequel to Rin Hiragana: The Winter Ninja. Rin Hiragana joins the Akatsuki. And then Spottedpaw13 became horrible at writing summaries.


**I thought I was doing Island Total Drama for a second...oops. Merry Christmas. You! Yes, you. You know who I'm talking to, person I'm talking to. I promised you TWO Christmas presents up on the Saturday of December day I can't remember. They never appeared. Guess what? This is one of them.**

**This takes place after the Epilogue of The Winter Ninja. Read that if you haven't.  
Disclaimer: I do not own what I don't own. I own who I own. You should be able to tell the difference.**

* * *

Previously...

_A blue man walked through the forest, looking around. "Itachi? Where on earth did you go this time?"_

_He stopped short when he saw the one he was looking for inside a block of ice. "You failed, huh? Pain's not going to be too happy...guess I better unfreeze you." The blue man, slightly disguised in a black robe with red clouds and a very odd yet awesome hat, suddenly realized something. "How _will _I be able to unfreeze you?"_

_If he had heard carefully, he would have heard a groan coming from the man in the ice._

* * *

In Joseph's amazing cave, Joseph was telling Rin a story. Simply because he could.

"...And that's how I saved the world," Joseph finished.

"Really?" Rin asked. "You did all of that?"

"Of course not. Reverse world? Team Galactic? I made all of that up. I never saved the world."

"Oh."

Just then, a person neither Joseph or Rin recognized walked inside the cave. Rin found that the only way she could describe him was that he was a blue man.

"Excuse me," the blue man said. "But my friend has been frozen inside a block of ice. I was wondering if either of you could help me get him out."

"Who are you?" Joseph asked.

"That's not important," the blue man said. *

"I suppose I could help you," Rin said.

* * *

And so Rin, Joseph, and the blue man left the cave and walked towards the friend of the blue man who was frozen inside a block of ice.

"What's your name again?" Rin asked the blue man.

"I told you. It's not important," the blue man repeated himself.

"Nice to meet you, It's-Not-Important," Rin said. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Rin asked another question. "Who's your friend?"

"That's not important either," the blue man said. "However, I believe you know him already."

_Anyone but that weasel,_ Rin thought. _It can be ANYONE but that weasel._**

"Exactly where are we going?" Rin asked out loud. ***

"Somewhere," the blue man replied. He was beginning to get irritated.

"How long-"

"Please, be quiet," the blue man said. "Just, please, be silent for at least 10 minutes."

"Okay," Rin agreed.

And then they traveled in silence.

* * *

Wherever Itachi is...

"And here we are," the blue man said.

As a matter of fact, they were now standing in front of the ice holding Itachi as its prisoner.

Rin blinked and stared at the figure in the ice. "Are you absolutely sure this is your friend?"

"Positive," the blue man replied.

Rin stared in silence at Itachi. Then she began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" the blue man asked.

"I don't think it's appropriate to laugh at a man trapped in ice. He's probably dieing," Joseph pointed out.

Rin laughed. "I'm the one who froze him! I had a feeling you were talking about him." She suddenly stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes. "Still, I can't believe your friends with this guy."

"...Y-You froze him?" the blue man asked.

Rin shrugged. "Self-defense. This weasel was trying to get me to join his band of ninja rejects, which I assume you are a part of. Naturally, I said no, and we fought. This was the result."

"Interesting...so will you unfreeze him?"

"Give me one good reason."

"Itachi's offer still stands," the blue man started to explain.

"Whose Itachi and what is his offer?" Joseph asked.

"It's an offer for me to join their band of rejected, evil ninjas," Rin explained to Joseph before turning to the blue man. "Why bring that up? My answer hasn't changed."

"Oh, it hasn't?" the blue man asked. "You call our organization a 'band of ninja rejects', do you? Last time I knew, the Leaf Village kicked you out, did it not?"

_How much does this guy know?_ Rin thought. "Fine. Stand clear."

Joseph and the blue man**** stepped backwards.

Rin held up her hand and a pile of snow appeared. She then stretched her arm forwards, and the snow began to move. Soon it had turned into the shape of a sword in her hand. "Snow style Power Sword," she muttered. She then sliced the ice block in half, barely not hitting Itachi with the snow blade.

"How much could that possibly do?" the blue man asked. He then stared in shock as the front half of the ice block fell, leaving the other half standing.

"It does plenty," Rin replied as she continued with her work. Soon, Itachi had been freed from the ice block.

An unconscious Itachi fell to the ground.

"Well, you got him out," the blue man said. "I'm impressed. However, you never answered the question I asked."

"Which one?" Rin demanded.

"Has your decision changed?"

* * *

*** Yup, it's Kisame. At this point I think it's safe to mention that I know little about the Akatsuki members and their personalities. I watched little of Naruto, and they haven't surfaced a whole lot in the Naruto Shippuden I've watched so far. It's also been a while since I watched either, which is safe to say since I wanted to call them the Ayakashi, which is the wrong series. Another thing, I kept wanting to type Kisame there, but since Rin doesn't know who he is, so yes.  
** Fun fact for those who don't know: Itachi can be translated as weasel. Therefore, I decided to joke about the fact by making Rin refer to him as a 'that weasel', 'you weasel', etc.  
*** I'm beginning to wonder how long it'd been since Rin had asked that many questions in 12 hours? 24 hours? etc.  
**** I thought as I typed this that this would be a great name for a band.**

**Yay, I typed this first chapter. Painfully, honestly. It took awhile before I wrote the last two-thirds since I didn't want to type it for a week or so. Then I made myself get excited about it. Why? The cliffhanger. And originally, I was going to use a hairdryer, not a snow 'Power Sword' (I made that up just now.), which I may have mentioned in the past about using the hairdryer, but the hairdryer is kinda boring, slow, and not very interesting in general. What's interesting? A new awesome technique I made up.**


End file.
